


Birthday Surprise

by V_Is_For_Vicious



Series: One Way Ticket To Hell [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, BadWrongWeeks 2018, Bukkake, Challenge Response, Choose Your Own Ending, Dirty Talk, Forced, Forced Exhibitionism, Forced Masturbation, Humiliation, I chime in with a "haven't you people ever heard of reading the goddamn tags?", LDF's BadWrongWeeks, LDF's Merry Month Of Masturbation 2018, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, Non-Consensual, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sexual Violence, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Is_For_Vicious/pseuds/V_Is_For_Vicious
Summary: Recap: Molti mesi prima, Kay era rimasto solo a casa con un babysitter nonostante la sua insistenza che a quattordici (anzi, quasi quindici) anni non avesse affatto bisogno di qualcuno che lo badasse. Purtroppo per lui, mettersi contro al ragazzo più grande si era rivelato essere un pessimo errore in quanto Victor ha metodi molto particolari per punire i ragazzi troppo indisciplinati per i suoi gusti. Da allora, il gruppo ha continuato ad approfittarsi di lui ricattandolo con la foto scattata durante il loro primo incontro.Sfortunatamente per Kay, nemmeno nel giorno del suo compleanno può sperare di sfuggire alle loro attenzioni...-[Sequel di Hands-on Learning, ma può essere letta come one-shot. MIND THE TAGS!!!]





	1. Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozenkingdom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/gifts).



> **WARNING: Storia altamente lurida contenente un alto tasso di noncon, in cui c'è di mezzo un minorenne. Da NON leggere se non si tollera il noncon e se sono argomenti che possono turbare fortemente anche in una storia di finzione.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Questa storia affronta un argomento che non è di certo leggero con la delicatezza di un elefante ballerino in una cristalleria, inoltre il linguaggio usato è volutamente pesante e a tratti scurrile. Si parla di cose brutte ma proprio brutte. Non succede niente di gradevole né di desiderabile. Se la cosa a questo punto non vi é chiara non so come altro specificarlo. Se nonostante ciò decidete di leggere e vi scandalizzate, sticazzi. Uomo avvisato mezzo salvato. Donna anche. Persone nonbinarie pure. 
> 
> Ah, per la cronaca: se credete che questo genere di cose siano eccitanti e/o divertenti quando accadono nella vita reale siete caldamente invitati a ficcarvi un cactus nel culo. Idem se pensate che le vittime di stupro "se lo vadano a cercare" o in qualche modo lo istighino volutamente. 
> 
> Scritta in risposta sia al [Merry Month of Masturbation 2018](http://www.landedifandom.net/mmom-2018/) (usando il prompt "Trattenere il respiro") che alla quarta settimana delle [Bad Wrong Week 2018](http://www.landedifandom.net/tag/badwrong-weeks-2018/) (tema: Other Kinks), entrambe iniziative di LandeDiFandom.
> 
> Questa storia ha un finale "a bivio" in quanto non riuscivo a decidermi fra due possibili finali. Dunque, alla fine della storia potrete "scegliere" l'esito
> 
>  
> 
> Se per caso volete leggervi prima Hands-on Learning, lo trovate qui: [[LINK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525847)]

 

_"Fatti trovare pronto per le cinque, puttanella. Non un minuto di più!"_

 

Kay non poté fare a meno di fissare la porta di fronte a sé con trepidazione, rannicchiando di più le ginocchia contro il proprio corpo e tremando quando un brivido freddo gli corse lungo la schiena. Forse per il timore di ciò che lo avrebbe aspettato una volta che quella porta si fosse aperta, forse semplicemente per il fatto che era completamente nudo e accovacciato sul pavimento di ceramica.

 

Il ragazzino non indossava niente, proprio come gli era stato ordinato, ma se qualcuno fosse stato lì per vederlo forse avrebbe potuto notare che fra le sue natiche sporgeva un misterioso anello di silicone e che qualsiasi fosse l'oggetto a cui apparteneva era chiaramente all'interno del corpo, affondato oltre la sua apertura.

 

 _"Mi raccomando, fallo entrare bene fino in fondo"_ , gli aveva detto Josh, il ragazzo più grande a cui apparteneva quell'oggetto (un sex toy di silicone molto flessibile, formato da una serie di sfere collegate fra loro che crescevano gradualmente di larghezza man mano che si avvicinavano all'anello). _"Non voglio veder uscire nemmeno una pallina! Ah, e assicurati di lavarti bene prima, se me lo sporchi te lo farò pulire con la lingua"._

 

Kay lanciò un'occhiata all'orologio sul muro alla sua destra, deglutendo nervosamente. Erano già le cinque e dieci, ma la porta era ancora immobile. Non udiva nemmeno il suono di passi che si avvicinavano da fuori, smuovendo la ghiaia del sentierino che conduceva dal cancello fino alla porta d'entrata.

 

_Forse... si sono scordati?_

 

Kay tentò di non aggrapparsi troppo a quella speranza, ma era anche vero che finora Victor e la sua combriccola non erano mai stati in ritardo. Infatti era uno dei motivi per cui sua madre era rimasta entusiasta e aveva deciso di rivolgersi senza indugio sempre alla stessa persona quando doveva uscire e lasciare il figlio a casa da solo.

 

In verità Kay non avrebbe più avuto bisogno di un babysitter, dato che aveva già più di quattordici anni. Anzi, proprio quel giorno ne avrebbe compiuti quindici!

 

Non che questo avesse impedito a sua madre di andarsene chissà dove proprio in quel giorno, promettendogli che lo avrebbero festeggiato nel weekend quando lei non doveva lavorare e lui non aveva compiti da fare.

 

Kay avrebbe voluto rifiutare, insistere per farla rimanere a casa con lui, ma lei non aveva voluto sentire ragioni.

 

Se solo avesse saputo il vero motivo per cui Kay era così sconvolto all'idea di essere lasciato in compagnia del babysitter, le cose sarebbero andate molto diversamente...

 

Sua madre non aveva idea che innanzitutto il ragazzo che aveva pagato per tenere d'occhio il figlio aveva portato degli estranei in casa, né tanto meno che il gruppetto aveva abusato di Kay fin dalla prima volta, costringendolo a fare tutto quello che volevano. Il che in pratica voleva dire che il ragazzo veniva trattato alla stregua di una puttana o anche peggio, senza nemmeno essere pagato. Anzi, in pratica sua madre li stava pagando perché si approfittassero del figlio, ovviamente senza averne la minima idea.

 

Se Kay non aveva mai fatto parola di tutto questo non era soltanto per la vergogna che ne provava, soprattutto da quando il suo corpo aveva cominciato a reagire a quelle situazioni in modo molto diverso da prima. No, a fermarlo erano piuttosto le minacce dei quattro ragazzi che includevano sia la promessa di divulgare una certa foto che avevano scattato durante il loro primo incontro sia le allusioni poco velate di uno di loro al fatto che se sua madre lo avesse mai scoperto non avrebbe esitato a farle subire lo stesso destino.

 

 _"Chissà, magari potrebbe scapparci fuori un fratellino!"_ , aveva commentato Mike in tono crudele, ridendo sguaiatamente, e Kay non aveva alcun dubbio sul fatto che l'altro avesse tutte le intenzioni di mettere in atto la sua minaccia se mai avesse osato dire qualcosa a qualcuno o anche solo opporsi alla loro volontà.

 

Senza contare che, l'ultima volta che qualcuno aveva scoperto la situazione, non aveva tentato affatto di aiutarlo, anzi...

 

Kay rabbrividì di nuovo al pensiero, cercando di scacciarlo via dalla mente, e proprio quando stava iniziando a sperare che forse avrebbe potuto scampare alle loro attenzioni almeno il giorno del proprio compleanno, sentì il rumore di sassolini smossi e voci che si avvicinavano assieme ad una serie di passi.

 

\- Dai Stan, cazzo, muoviti!

 

\- Fanculo Mike! Se te lo tenevi nelle mutande ancora per un po' non moriva nessuno.

 

\- E dai che ti è piaciuto...

 

\- Piantatela voi due! Non voglio nemmeno ripensarci... che schifo! Non potevate farlo a casa vostra?

 

\- Josh non rompere i coglioni, non eri mica tu ad avere il suo cazzo nel culo fino a cinque minuti fa!

 

\- Non ci entrerebbe, Stan, dovresti prima togliergli il manico di scopa che c'è già dentro!

 

\- Fanculo anche a te, Victor.

 

Le loro voci ne annunciarono la presenza ancora prima che la serratura scattasse e la porta venisse aperta, rivelando il gruppetto di ragazzi che Kay aveva quasi sperato di non doversi ritrovare davanti.

 

Il primo ad entrare fu Victor, il loro capo, un ragazzo dall'aspetto abbastanza anonimo se non per i capelli rossicci legati in un codino; a seguirlo era Josh, un ragazzo alto con l'aria spocchiosa ed capelli ossigenati fermi in una pettinatura accuratamente spettinata grazie al gel; poi veniva Mike, più basso di Josh ma molto più muscoloso e visibilmente il più grande del gruppo; infine c'era Stan, un ragazzo ancora più basso di Mike e dall'aria visibilmente stravolta, i capelli neri arruffati in modo troppo casuale per essere voluto.

 

\- Scusa il ritardo, puttanella, abbiamo avuto un... contrattempo, - annunciò Victor, lanciando un'occhiata di ammonizione a Mike. - Scommetto che non vedevi l'ora di vederci!

 

Kay strinse le labbra per non replicare che no, l'ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto vedere erano le loro facce, ma la sua espressione terrorizzata parlava già da sé.

 

\- Ci siamo anche fermati a prendere qualcosa lungo la strada, - aggiunse Josh, sogghignando. - Dopotutto, oggi è il tuo giorno speciale...

 

Il ragazzo teneva infatti in mano quella che aveva tutta l'aria di essere la scatola da asporto di una pasticceria, anche se Kay aveva forti dubbi sul suo vero contenuto, e che si affrettò a portare in cucina prima di tornare a raggiungere gli altri.

 

\- Oh giusto! Buon compleanno, troietta! - disse allegramente Mike - Non sei felice di poterlo festeggiare con noi?

 

 _No...,_ pensò Kay, le cui emozioni erano quanto più lontano dalla felicità fosse possibile sperimentare per una persona. Ovviamente, anziché arrischiarsi a rispondere si limitò a rimanere in silenzio e lanciargli un'occhiata di rassegnazione mista a timore. Non importava cosa avesse detto o fatto, ormai sapeva che quando si mettevano in testa una qualche malsana idea per tormentarlo non c'era modo di farli desistere dal loro proposito.

 

\- Non restare lì impalato, su, facci strada - gli disse Victor con un sogghigno, facendogli cenno di rialzarsi. - Andiamo in camera tua.

 

Kay gli ubbidì con riluttanza, voltandosi e ringraziando il fatto che non potessero vederlo diventare rosso come una mela matura quando diede loro la schiena e li sentì lanciare una serie di fischi e versi di approvazione.

 

\- Non vedo l'ora di metterglielo nel culo...

 

\- Cazzo Mike ma ti fai di viagra?

 

\- Non è colpa mia se ha un culo da favola!

 

Il ragazzino strinse i pugni nel sentire quei commenti, tentando inutilmente di ignorarli. Ogni volta che si ritrovava nelle loro grinfie non mancavano di parlare di lui come se fosse un pezzo di carne e non fosse lì a sentirli, o gli si rivolgevano come se fosse una sorta di ninfomane in fervente attesa dei loro cazzi anziché essere vittima dei loro soprusi.

 

Seguendo l'ordine di Victor li guidò di sopra, non mancando di accorgersi del fatto che salendo le scale per primo gli avrebbe fornito un primo piano del proprio sedere e della parte finale del sex toy di Josh che ne fuoriusciva.

 

\- Allora sei capace di fare quello che ti viene chiesto una volta tanto. Spero che tu abbia seguito le mie istruzioni alla lettera - commentò Josh, mentre Mike e Stan si limitarono a ridacchiare.

 

Una volta arrivati in camera di Kay, il ragazzino esitò prima di aprire la porta. Non era la prima volta che lo obbligavano a portarli in camera con lui ma non succedeva spesso, e aveva ancora gli incubi dall'ultima. Il fatto che arrivassero ad invadere non solo la sua casa ma anche il suo spazio personale sembrava rendere quel che gli veniva fatto ancora più umiliante.

 

Tuttavia, neanche il peggiore dei ricordi poteva prepararlo a quello che avevano in serbo per lui in quella particolare occasione...

 

 

 

La prima delle sorprese inaspettate e sgradite che lo attendevano fu la telecamera che Josh tirò fuori dalla propria borsa a tracolla, facendolo impallidire visibilmente.

 

\- N-no... - protestò in tono flebile, senza riuscire a trattenersi.

 

Nella maggior parte dei casi non tentava nemmeno più di opporsi a qualsiasi delle idee insolite e crudeli che i ragazzi decidevano di sperimentare su di lui, ma odiava quando gli facevano foto o lo obbligavano a farsene perché aveva il terrore che in qualche modo finissero nelle mani sbagliate, oppure che decidessero di diffonderle per ripicca se avessero deciso che non era abbastanza ubbidiente per i loro gusti.

 

In qualche modo l'idea di essere filmato gli sembrava ancora peggio, dunque non poté impedirsi di retrocedere finché la sua schiena non toccò il muro, occhieggiando la porta alle spalle di Victor e chiedendosi se ci fosse qualche possibilità di sgattaiolare via prima che lo catturassero.

 

 _Non ce la farei mai_ , pensò sconsolato. Li avrebbe solo fatti incazzare ancora di più, e allora sì che le sue foto avrebbero fatto il giro della scuola e tutti avrebbero saputo "che razza di puttana fosse", come aveva detto Mike, e non solo il professor Morton...

 

Kay rabbrividì, ripensare all'uomo era l'ultima cosa che voleva in quel momento. Era già abbastanza orribile pensare a cosa lo aspettasse nelle mani dei suoi attuali aguzzini senza dover temere anche le prossime "lezioni supplementari" del professore.

 

\- Su su, niente storie! Facciamo un bel filmino di compleanno! - disse Victor, sfregandosi le mani. - Stan, vuoi occupartene tu?

 

\- Certo! - disse il ragazzo con entusiasmo, allungando le mani per farsi passare la telecamera da Josh, che gli lanciò uno sguardo dubbioso.

 

\- Se me la rompi, credimi non vuoi sapere quale sarà la prossima cosa a finire nel tuo culo, - lo minacciò, passandogliela controvoglia e solo dopo che Victor gli ebbe lanciato un'occhiata torva.

 

\- Sì, sì, - borbottò Stan in tono poco interessato, armeggiando con i comandi prima di tornare a concentrare la sua attenzione sul ragazzino di fronte a sé. - Mettiti sul letto, seduto sul bordo.

 

Kay strinse le mani a pugno e inizialmente non si mosse dal muro, tremando come una foglia.

 

\- Kaylance, - lo richiamò Victor in tono perentorio. - Siediti sul letto. Ora.

 

Il ragazzino non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime che scivolarono lungo le sue guance mentre si obbligava a spostare un piede in avanti, poi l'altro, lentamente, finché i suoi passi non lo condussero a destinazione. Esitò di nuovo prima di sedersi, ma stavolta a Victor bastò un'occhiataccia per convincerlo a fare quello che voleva.

 

\- Allarga le gambe, - gli disse Stan, avvicinandosi per separargli le ginocchia in modo da impedirgli di nascondere la propria nudità, prima di prendergli le mani e fargliele appoggiare dietro la testa per lo stesso motivo. - Ecco fatto... non coprirti.

 

\- Vogliamo solo lasciarti un piccolo video ricordo, non essere timido, - disse Josh, sogghignando in modo molto poco rassicurante; sogghigno che si allargò ancora di più in risposta all'occhiata terrorizzata che gli rivolse il ragazzino.

 

\- Sei pronto Stan? - chiese Victor, impaziente.

 

\- Ok, ci sono! - il ragazzo si allontanò da Kay e prese una sedia per metterglisi davanti a riprendere e stare più comodo. - Ciak, azione! - disse in tono scherzoso prima di premere il pulsante di registrazione.

 

\- Perfetto - mormorò Victor quasi fra sé e sé, prima di rivolgersi direttamente a Kay. - Allora troietta... perché non ci dici il tuo nome, e come mai oggi è un giorno così speciale per te?

 

\- M..mi... mi chiamo Kay... - mugugnò il ragazzino.

 

\- Più forte! Non sentiamo niente così! - lo interruppe Mike, facendolo sussultare ed abbassare lo sguardo.

 

\- Mi... - disse Kay in tono tremulo, schiarendosi la gola e forzandosi ad alzare un po' la voce - M-mi chiamo K-Kay... e..., - deglutì a fatica, stringendo di nuovo i pugni senza spostare le braccia da dietro la testa. - o-oggi è... il mio c-compleanno...

 

\- Auguri! - esclamò subito Josh, imitato da Stan e Victor, mentre Mike replicò con un - buon compleanno, puttana!

 

\- Quanti anni compi? - gli chiese Victor, e Kay non poté impedirsi di guardarlo con astio.

 

_Perché me lo chiede come se non lo sapesse già?_

 

\- Q-quindici...

 

\- E quante volte ti masturbi in una settimana? - chiese invece Mike, facendolo arrossire fino alla radice dei capelli.

 

\- N-nessuna... - mormorò pianissimo

 

\- Non ti sentiamo! - gli ricordò il ragazzo.

 

\- Nes... nessuna...

 

Mike e gli altri scoppiarono a ridere.

 

\- Stronzate! - disse subito Stan.

 

\- N-non mi è... - Kay esitò, guardando in basso per non incontrare i loro sguardi. - Non mi è p-permesso... m-masturbarmi.

 

\- E chi te lo vieta, la tua mammina? - lo prese in giro Mike.

 

\- Il mio Mas... il professore, - rispose Kay, umiliato dal fatto di doverlo confessare di fronte a loro.

 

\- Giusto, mi stavo quasi scordando che la nostra troietta è così affamata di cazzi che non riesce a pensare a nient'altro anche a scuola, - commentò Victor con una risatina. - Beh se non altro sai come guadagnarti la sufficienza.

 

\- Qual è il tuo cazzo preferito, troietta? Il suo o uno dei nostri? - gli chiese Josh. - Riesce ancora a farselo rizzare del tutto?

 

\- N...non..., - borbottò Kay, ma non riuscì nemmeno a finire di parlare e si limitò a scuotere la testa. Che razza di domanda era quella? La verità è che gli facevano tutti lo stesso ribrezzo, soprattutto per il fatto che non aveva alcuna scelta se non quella di ritrovarseli in bocca o nel culo quasi ogni giorno. Che appartenessero al professore o a uno dei ragazzi di fronte a lui, non faceva una grossa differenza.

 

\- Cosa c'è non riesci a decidere? - insistette Josh - O forse non ti importa niente pur di avere un cazzo che ti sfondi da tutti i buchi... forse ti andrebbe bene anche essere scopato da un cane.

 

Kay impallidì a quelle parole, fissandolo terrorizzato, e Josh gli rivolse un sorrisetto beffardo.

 

Il ragazzino non poté impedirsi di tremare, perché non era sicuro che quella fosse solo una battuta...

 

Victor sapeva essere spaventoso, Mike era volgare e sboccato al punto da risultare talvolta sgradevole ai suoi stessi compari, se non per Stan che incoraggiava e assecondava la sua totale assenza di decenza, ma Josh era forse il più crudele di tutto il gruppo. Sapeva sempre inventarsi qualcosa di particolarmente terribile e sgradevole per tormentarlo e riusciva sempre a trovare il modo di umiliarlo verbalmente in un modo che lo faceva sentire sporco e vergognoso.

 

\- Poverino, l'abbiamo intimidito, - commentò Stan, suonando tutt'altro che dispiaciuto.

 

\- Quando è stata l'ultima volta che hai succhiato il cazzo di qualcun altro? - gli chiese Mike, venendo quasi subito interrotto da Josh.

 

\- ...e di chi altri doveva essere? Mica può succhiarselo da solo...

 

\- Oh ma hai rotto il cazzo però!, - ringhiò Mike, prima di tornare a rivolgersi a Kay. - Allora?

 

\- ... venerdì - rispose il ragazzino, cercando di non ripensarci. Gli sembrava di avere la gola ancora indolenzita solo al ricordo.

 

\- Ah beh... ben tre giorni fa! - disse Victor con una risatina.

 

\- Scommetto che stai smaniando per averne ancora, - disse Mike, slacciandosi la cintura ed abbassando le mutande prima di aprirsi i pantaloni, in modo da mettere in mostra la propria erezione. - Lo so che non vedi l'ora di succhiarmi il cazzo di nuovo...

 

Kay non poté fare a meno di spostare lo sguardo sul sesso dell'altro ragazzo, osservandolo con una certa ansia.

 

Era il più grosso fra quelli che aveva visto finora, incluso quello del professore. Non che gli altri ce l'avessero piccolo, ma quello di Mike era un caso a parte. Non avrebbe sfigurato in uno spogliatoio pieno di pornoattori.

 

Di conseguenza, ogni volta che Kay era obbligato a prenderlo in bocca o di dietro le sue dimensioni rendevano l'esperienza particolarmente dolorosa, anche dopo che il suo corpo aveva avuto mesi per adattarsi alle frequenti esperienze sessuali a cui veniva continuamente costretto a partecipare.

 

\- Beh perché no, abbiamo tutto il tempo per divertirci un po' insieme prima di dargli la nostra sorpresa, - disse Victor, cominciando a sua volta a tirare fuori il suo membro eretto.

 

\- Prima però voglio accertarmi che la nostra puttanella sia stata ubbidiente, - commentò Josh, leccandosi le labbra in anticipazione prima ancora di dare il suo ordine. - Girati dall'altra parte, appoggia la pancia sul letto e le ginocchia per terra. Tieni le gambe ben aperte e le braccia dietro la schiena.

 

Kay inspirò profondamente e chiuse gli occhi prima di fare come richiesto, alzandosi dal letto e voltandosi prima di inginocchiarsi ed appoggiare la parte superiore del corpo al materasso, distanziando le ginocchia in modo da tenere le gambe divaricate. Stava tremando ancora più di prima, sapendo che tutti nella stanza (e chiunque avesse visto il video, se fosse finito in mani altrui, e l'idea continuava a terrorizzarlo e non lasciava mai la sua mente) potevano vedere l'oggetto ancora infilato nella sua apertura. Non gli faceva male ma lo infastidiva, e soprattutto lo infastidiva il modo in cui alcune delle sfere premevano in un certo punto dentro di lui a seconda di come spostava il peso del corpo. Quella pressione gli faceva salire brividi caldi lungo la schiena e per qualche strano motivo anche lungo il suo cazzo, rischiando di farglielo diventare duro.

 

\- Poggia le mani sul culo e apritelo bene, - continuò Josh, e Kay si sentì morire a quella richiesta ma si obbligò a fare come gli era stato ordinato, anche se le mani gli tremavano così tanto che faticava a tenere la presa.

 

In quella posizione non poteva vederlo avvicinarsi ma riusciva comunque ad udire i suoi passi, dunque riuscì a capire lo stesso quando il ragazzo fu dietro di lui. Nonostante ciò, quando Josh afferrò l'anello che sbucava fuori dal suo buco e cominciò a tirare piano, Kay non riuscì a trattenersi dal sussultare e lanciare un piccolo grido.

 

\- Shh... non fare tante storie, non è nemmeno grosso come la metà dei cazzi che hai avuto dentro - lo rimproverò Josh, tirando finché la prima sfera non scivolò fuori dalla sua apertura contratta. - Hmm... sembra pulito... vediamo un po'... - commentò, prima di tirare ancora e far uscire una seconda sfera, e una terza, e poi ancora una quarta, ed ogni volta questo faceva sussultare il ragazzino perché le sfere sfregavano proprio contro la sua prostata mentre venivano tirate fuori.

 

\- Direi che ti sei preparato bene... che brava troietta, hai già imparato a tenere il culo sempre pronto per ospitare i nostri cazzi!

 

E, dopo quello che forse Josh intendeva essere un complimento ma che non fece che umiliare ulteriormente il ragazzino, il più grande gli spinse di nuovo dentro le sfere finché l'unica cosa che sporgeva era l'anello di silicone alla fine, come prima. Questo sembrò far reagire nuovamente il corpo di Kay, al punto che nonostante le sue suppliche silenziose il suo sesso cominciava ad inturgidirsi in risposta.

 

\- Ooh porca... ce lo possiamo scopare adesso? - chiese Mike in tono quasi lamentoso, masturbandosi furiosamente. - Dai cazzo se glielo apri così davanti a me non resisto... gli sta anche venendo duro! Anche lui non vede l'ora di farsi sfondare dal mio cazzo!

 

\- Calma i bollenti spiriti, prima dobbiamo dargli la sua sorpresa, - disse Victor, ignorando il modo in cui l'altro sbuffò rumorosamente per protestare. - Non preoccuparti, dopo avremo tutto il tempo di dargli i nostri "regali". Anche più di una volta!

 

Questo sembrò compiacere Mike, che smise di lamentarsi.

 

\- Torna seduto come prima, - ordinò intanto Stan a Kay, prima di voltarsi versi gli altri - Volete giocare un po' con lui prima della sorpresa?

 

\- Cazzo sì! - disse subito Mike, senza nemmeno aspettare l'imput degli altri prima di avvicinarsi a Kay ed afferrargli un braccio, forzandolo a spostarlo da dietro la testa per fargli prendere in mano la propria erezione. - Lo senti, troietta? Guarda, è il cazzo che ti piace tanto! Ti fa venire voglia, eh?

 

Victor scosse la testa, sogghignando divertito, prima di imitare l'amico e avvicinarsi dall'altra parte, facendo spostare la mano libera del ragazzino sulla propria erezione.

 

\- Ti piacciono i nostri "regali"? Dopo te li daremo tutti, e non preoccuparti faremo in modo che tu te li goda per bene! - disse Victor, obbligandolo a muovere la mano per tutta la lunghezza del suo membro e facendogli sentire il fiocco legato vicino alla base. Anche Mike indossava un fiocco simile, come quello di un pacchetto regalo.

 

\- Beh se è già ora di tirare fuori i regali... - commentò Josh, slacciando ed abbassando pantaloni e mutande mentre si avvicinava a sua volta a Kay. Non volendo coprire la scena decise di salire sul letto e spostarsi leggermente dietro e a lato, afferrando poi i capelli del ragazzino per fargli voltare la testa a forza e strofinarsi contro al suo viso.

 

Kay avrebbe stretto le mani a pugno ma in quel momento erano occupate; avrebbe voluto resistere ma sapeva che non sarebbe servito a nulla se non a farli incazzare, e a quel punto probabilmente lo avrebbero picchiato e poi scopato violentemente. Questo era quello che era successo le ultime volte che ci aveva provato, e ogni volta si erano assicurati di fargli così male da non riuscire quasi a camminare per il resto del giorno e per quello successivo.

 

Per quanto gli facesse schifo dover toccare i loro cazzi, almeno era meglio averli nelle mani che nel culo, o in bocca. Di tutte le cose che lo avevano obbligato a fare, masturbarli era forse la meno spiacevole.

 

Lo preoccupava di più il fatto che Josh gli stesse sfregando il suo contro la guancia, anche se ancora non gli aveva ordinato di prenderlo in bocca. Sperò fino all'ultimo di non dover essere obbligato a farlo, ma poi la punta del membro del più grande venne premuta contro le sue labbra con insistenza, finché Josh non si fece scappare un verso spazientito.

 

\- Apri quella cazzo di bocca e leccamelo, stupida troia!

 

Kay non riuscì ad impedire alle proprie labbra di contorcersi in una smorfia prima di obbligarsi a dischiuderle, tirando fuori la lingua e cominciando a passarla lungo il glande quasi del tutto scoperto del ragazzo sul suo letto. Il problema non era il sapore, non ancora almeno, ma la consapevolezza di cosa si trovava nella sua bocca (o perlomeno, contro la sua lingua) e del fatto che l'altro ragazzo stava godendo della sua repulsione e paura mentre lo obbligava a soddisfarlo.

 

\- Oi, non distrarti! - lo rimproverò Mike, pizzicandogli un capezzolo per ricordargli di continuare a muovere le mani.

 

Kay mugolò di dolore contro la pelle di Josh, cercando di concentrarsi su entrambi i compiti allo stesso tempo. Era più difficile di quello che poteva sembrare, e lo divenne ancora di più quando Josh allungò una mano per tormentargli l'altro capezzolo, stringendolo e rigirandolo con la punta delle dita, sfregandovi poi contro le nocche finché non lo sentì inturgidirsi prima di afferrarlo e strattonarlo ripetutamente, ripetendo poi il processo ad oltranza.

 

\- Facciamo cambio, - propose Victor dopo un po', e Josh lasciò la presa sui capelli di Kay prima di fargli spostare la mano dal membro di Victor al proprio, mentre l'altro ragazzo obbligava il più piccolo a voltare la testa quel che bastava per spingere il proprio sesso oltre le sue labbra.

 

Continuarono così per un po', con Victor e Josh che si davano il cambio tormentando il suo capezzolo ormai duro e sensibile, mentre Mike si divertiva di tanto in tanto a strizzare l'altro e tirare finché Kay non gemeva per il dolore. Poi Mike si stufò di farsi masturbare e basta e insistette per fare cambio con Victor, affondando da subito quasi metà del proprio sesso nella sua bocca anziché limitarsi a farsi leccare o a spingerlo appena oltre le sue labbra per farglielo succhiare.

 

\- Ti piace proprio il mio cazzo... guarda quanto ce l'hai duro mentre me lo succhi! - commentò dopo un po' Mike, e in quel momento Kay si accorse con orrore della propria erezione. Che fosse per il fatto che i suoi capezzoli erano stati stimolati di continuo o per il sex toy che continuava a premere contro la sua prostata o per qualsiasi altro motivo, restava il fatto che il suo piccolo membro era completamente duro e perfettamente visibile agli occhi degli altri e all'obiettivo della telecamera.

 

\- È una puttana nata, - commentò Josh, prima di obbligare Kay a spostare di nuovo la testa in direzione del suo cazzo. - Forza, usa quella lingua, fammi sentire quanto ti piace.

 

\- Non chiudere le gambe! - gli gridò Stan, che continuava a filmare la scena anche se tenendo la telecamera con una mano sola, mentre l'altra era impegata a prendersi cura dell'erezione che anche lui sfoggiava in risposta allo spettacolo che gli si presentava di fronte.

 

La mano di Victor si abbassò intanto fra le gambe di Kay ad afferrare la prova della sua eccitazione, benché involontaria, accarezzandola un paio di volte e facendolo sussultare sul letto prima di spostarsi e fargli rimettere la mano dietro alla testa.

 

\- Direi che è il momento di fargli avere la sua sorpresa - disse il ragazzo, facendo poi cenno verso Josh. - Vai tu a prenderla?

 

\- Perché non lui? - protestò Josh, guardando male Mike.

 

\- Perché con tutto il sangue che gli è andato al cazzo non saprà nemmeno ritrovare la strada giù dalle scale.

 

\- Come se non fosse così normalmente...

 

\- Ehi!

 

Mike e Josh si squadrarono con una certa irritazione, poi Josh sospirò e abbandonò a malincuore la bocca del ragazzino, voltandosi per uscire dalla porta e tornare di sotto in cucina.

 

Mike ne approfittò per monopolizzare la bocca di Kay, senza fargli spostare la mano, così da costringerlo a masturbarlo per tutta la lunghezza della sua erezione mentre la sua bocca si occupava del glande, succhiando e leccando con una certa esperienza.

 

\- Certo che ha imparato a fare dei pompini favolosi... la pratica rende perfetti, eh, troietta?

 

\- Adesso basta, se no verrai troppo presto - disse Victor dopo meno di un minuto, facendogli cenno di spostarsi - E poi la nostra puttanella è già abbastanza impaziente così.

 

\- Ugh... proprio sul più bello, - protestò Mike, ma con riluttanza fece come richiesto e si allontanò da Kay, pizzicandogli entrambi i capezzoli un'ultima volta per sentirlo gemere e per farglieli rimanere duri.

 

Kay continuava a tremare, ora non solo per il freddo e la paura ma anche per l'eccitazione che suo malgrado rendeva il suo corpo incredibilmente sensibile. E il fatto di essere ripreso, anziché ostacolare la cosa, per qualche motivo sembrava far reagire il suo corpo alle loro attenzione ancora più velocemente e facilmente del solito.

 

Non aveva idea di cosa fosse la "sorpresa" che gli altri stavano tramando ma era sicuro di non volerlo sapere, soprattutto non in quelle condizioni!

 

Quando finalmente la porta si riaprì, Kay fu sorpreso di vedere che Josh teneva in mano una torta con sopra una candelina accesa, ma non per questo si sentì meno in ansia, anzi! Avrebbe quasi preferito vederlo tornare con un qualche genere di giocattolo sessuale, almeno avrebbe saputo che razza di tormento lo aspettava anziché rimanere in sospeso a immaginare quanto di peggio l'altro avesse potuto architettare.

 

\- Buon compleanno a te, buon compleanno a te... - canticchiò Josh, e ben presto gli altri ragazzi si aggiunsero in un unico coro non particolarmente intonato.

 

\- ...buon compleanno, puttanella...

 

\- ...buon compleanno, a te!

 

\- Ora esprimi un desiderio e spegni la candelina! - disse Victor, spostandosi più vicino a Kay per far passare Josh e lasciargli appoggiare la scatola aperta con la torta sul pavimento, prima di poggiare una mano sulla bocca del ragazzino come per zittirlo.

 

\- Ah, ma senza soffiarci sopra, mi raccomando! - aggiunse, con un sogghigno che andava da un'orecchio all'altro. - Dovrai spegnere la candelina con questo, - continuò ancora il ragazzo, afferrando la modesta erezione di Kay per non lasciare dubbi su cosa intendeva. - E senza usare le mani. Non preoccuparti, però, ti daremo un piccolo aiuto!

 

E così dicendo si fece passare da Josh un dildo particolarmente ricurvo e provvisto di ventosa, che usò per attaccarlo al pavimento a poca distanza dalla torta.

 

\- Sei sicuro che ce la può fare? - chiese Stan con un certo scetticismo.

 

Victor fece spallucce.

 

\- L'ultima volta è venuto mentre me lo scopavo, e l'ho toccato a malapena. Ormai sta imparando a godere anche solo prendendo i nostri cazzi. Non è così, Kay?

 

Kay si irrigidì in risposta, non volendo umiliarsi ulteriormente ammettendo quel che era successo, soprattutto davanti alla telecamera. Non era stata la prima volta che veniva costretto ad avere un orgasmo in seguito alle attenzioni dei ragazzi o del professore, ma quella volta era stato molto vicino a venire senza che nessuno glielo toccasse, solo grazie alla pressione del cazzo di Victor contro la sua prostata.

 

Kay ricordava fin troppo bene quell'occasione, anche se avrebbe voluto poterla cancellare per sempre dalla memoria.

 

\- Dai, che figata! Festeggerai il tuo compleanno con il tuo primo orgasmo anale! - esclamò Mike con una risata lasciva. - Diventerai una vera troia assetata di cazzi, vedrai, non potrai più farne a meno!

 

\- Intanto girati di nuovo, come prima, - gli ordinò Josh. - Apriti bene per me, forza.

 

Il ragazzo lo fece spostare finché non fu di nuovo in ginocchio davanti al letto con il corpo appoggiato al materasso e le mani strette sulle proprie natiche, divaricandole per esporre completamente il solco fra di esse e dunque anche la propria apertura.

 

Kay strinse un lembo di coperta fra i denti per distrarsi e per soffocare i gemiti mentre l'altro afferrava l'anello all'estremità del sex toy. Non sapeva cosa temere di più in realtà, fra un'estrazione rapida e brutale e potenzialmente dolorosa o una più lenta che lo costringesse a concentrarsi su ogni singola sensazione, come prima.

 

Anche se, in fondo, pensò con amarezza che non importava cosa potesse temere perché a nessuno degli altri ragazzi sarebbe importato, avrebbero fatto comunque quello che volevano con lui. Come Josh stesso amava ricordargli, per loro lui era solo un buco conveniente in cui svuotarsi quando ce l'avevano in tiro. I suoi sentimenti non importavano, se non per essere usati contro di lui e alimentare la sua sofferenza.

 

\- Ah, lo stai stringendo così tanto, faccio quasi fatica a sfilarlo... cosa c'é, hai paura di rimanere vuoto? Non preoccuparti, presto avrai un giocattolo tutto nuovo con cui divertirti. - commentò il ragazzo in tono divertito, mentre faceva scivolare fuori le prime sfere con una certa difficoltà. - Oh, non vedi l'ora? Il tuo cazzo sta già fremendo e non lo sto nemmeno toccando!

 

Kay strinse i denti fino a sentirsi dolere la mascella, spingendo il viso contro il materasso e mugolando contro la stoffa. Avrebbe voluto poter credere che fossero mugolii di sofferenza, ma né i versi che lasciavano la sua bocca né i sussulti che gli scuotevano le gambe ogni volta che una di quelle sfere premeva contro la sua prostata o scivolava fuori dalla sua apertura erano causati dal dolore che avrebbe provato se fosse stata una delle prime volte.

 

Invece non era una delle prime volte, ed il suo corpo era ormai stato obbligato ad abituarsi più e più volte ad intrusioni ben peggiori, dunque l'unica sensazione veramente spiacevole che gli causava l'essere penetrato era una sorta di fastidio istintivo verso un oggetto estraneo forzato nel suo corpo. Fastidio che diventava sempre più facile da ignorare ogni volta che uno dei suoi tormentatori riusciva a trovare il modo giusto di spingersi dentro di lui o di muovere uno dei sex toys con cui si divertivano a tormentarlo.

 

Il piacere era quasi peggio del dolore, essere costretto a godere mentre veniva tormentato nelle maniere più oscene era un'umiliazione ben più bruciante da sopportare che essere costretto a piangere perché gli facevano troppo male. Quel che era ancora peggio era il fatto che il suo corpo rifuggiva il dolore ma non il piacere, eccitandosi contro la sua volontà indipendentemente da quanto lui odiasse essere toccato da uno qualsiasi di quei bastardi.

 

La cosa peggiore in assoluto però non era nemmeno il fatto che il suo corpo lo tradisse sempre più facilmente, no. La cosa peggiore era il fatto che una parte di lui era tentata di cedere allo stesso modo, di abbandonarsi a quelle sensazioni, perché _"tanto non c'è modo di opporsi"_ quindi perché lottare? E se avessero avuto ragione loro, se in fondo non avesse voluto altro che lasciarsi riempire di cazzi e gemere come una puttana? Forse era davvero quello che voleva, perché di certo il suo corpo sembrava reagire di conseguenza.

 

Quel genere di pensieri lo riempivano di vergogna e di odio, verso sé stesso prima ancora che verso i propri carnefici, quindi Kay faceva di tutto per scacciarli dalla mente, ma talvolta era tutto ciò a cui poteva pensare.

 

 

Quando finalmente Josh ebbe sfilato l'ultima e più piccola di quelle sfere, il corpo di Kay era coperto di sudore e le sue dita erano contratte contro la pelle delle sue natiche, dilatando ulteriormente il piccolo buco che continuava a contrarsi a vuoto. Anche se avesse voluto ignorare le reazioni del suo corpo, il suo cazzo premeva contro il bordo del letto ed i suoi capezzoli sfregavano contro la stoffa delle lenzuola. Gli sembrava che il suo corpo bruciasse, come se avesse la febbre, forse per l'eccitazione o forse per la consapevolezza di essere costretto in quella posizione umiliante davanti agli occhi dei ragazzi; probabilmente entrambe le cose si influenzavano a vicenda, come un serpente che si morde la coda.

 

\- Cosa c'è, stai aspettando che qualcuno te lo metta dentro? - lo prese in giro Josh quando Kay non osò muoversi, in attesa di un ordine. - Allora non sei solo stupido ma anche pigro e viziato! - gli disse, prima di sculacciarlo. - Muovi il culo e alzati da quel letto!

 

 

Kay gemette contro il materasso, più per la sorpresa che per il dolore, e si affrettò a sollevarsi anche se le braccia e le gambe gli tremavano così tanto che si ritrovò a strisciare giù dal letto più che ad alzarsi, accasciandosi di fronte a Josh.

 

\- Almeno qualcosa l'hai imparato vedo, - commentò il ragazzo in tono malevolo, prima di sollevare un piede e premerglielo contro la guancia, schiacciandogli la testa contro il pavimento e sfregandovi contro la suola come se fosse un tappetino per le scarpe. - È lì che devono stare i vermi, per terra.

 

Nel frattempo Victor aveva tirato fuori del lubrificante e ne aveva cosparso il dildo sul pavimento, mentre Stan si era spostato per essere più comodo e avere un'angolazione migliore per riprendere la prossima scena.

 

\- Forza troietta, vediamo quanto ci metti a venire, - lo esortò Victor non appena anche Josh decise di togliersi di mezzo. Il capo del gruppetto si avvicinò quindi verso di lui, tirandolo per i capelli per obbligarlo a mettersi in ginocchio e spingendolo leggermente in avanti. - Se riesci a spegnere la candelina al primo colpo, spegneremo la telecamera!

 

Il volto di Kay si illuminò per qualche istante a quelle parole che accesero in lui un barlume di speranza flebile come la fiamma che si accingeva ad estinguere. Sapeva di non avere alcuna possibilità di convincerli a non farglielo fare, sarebbe stato inutile, ma se almeno poteva fargli smettere di riprenderlo...

 

Con un sospiro, il ragazzino si costrinse ad avvicinarsi alla torta, e di conseguenza anche al dildo ben ancorato al pavimento.

 

Non era uno di quelli fatti per assomigliare ad un fallo vero, nemmeno nel colore che infatti era blu scuro e luccicante come se fosse stato infuso di glitter. Non era nemmeno particolarmente grosso o lungo ma appena poco più piccolo di quello di Victor. In compenso era visibilmente ricurvo come se si inchinasse verso la torta, e la superficie era liscia tranne che per una serie di increspature simili ad onde e per la punta che era più gonfia e la cui forma ricordava vagamente quella di un glande.

 

Sapeva cosa doveva fare, cosa si aspettavano da lui, ma saperlo non lo rendeva più facile. Soprattutto non con quella telecamera puntata verso di lui, pronta ad immortalare ogni momento della sua esibizione.

 

\- Forza puttana, che aspetti? - lo esortò Mike con impazienza, continuando a massaggiare la propria erezione ad un ritmo lento e costante.

 

Deglutendo a fatica, Kay chiuse gli occhi e si concentro sul proprio respiro per cercare di smettere di tremare, o almeno di tremare così forte da non riuscire a muoversi.

 

Doveva farlo, era l'unico modo per ottenere almeno un briciolo di controllo sulla situazione. Sapeva che avrebbero trovato ogni genere di modi per umiliarlo il più possibile e l'unica cosa che lo avrebbe reso anche peggio sarebbe stata averne un ricordo costante sotto forma del video che sicuramente lo avrebbero costretto a riguardare, commentando su ogni piccola cosa e trovando il modo di "provare" che le sue espressioni o le sue reazioni significavano che gli era piaciuto, così come facevano già con le sue foto o con la registrazione vocale di quella volta in cui lo avevano costretto a masturbarsi a scuola mentre lo chiamavano al telefono.

 

Se fosse riuscito almeno a convincerli a spegnere la telecamera, avrebbero avuto meno materiale per tormentarlo in seguito... almeno così sperava. Doveva pregare che intendessero davvero mantenere la parola data, perché non ne aveva alcuna garanzia. Solitamente era così ma... c'erano state volte in cui avevano trovato ogni serie di scusa per infrangerla, o semplicemente avevano deciso che _"oggi mi gira così"_.

 

Una volta che riuscì a calmarsi quel tanto per bastava per poter gattonare in avanti ed appoggiarsi con le mani ai lati della torta e le ginocchia così vicine che poteva quasi sfiorarne il bordo ricoperto di panna, Kay riaprì gli occhi. Non riusciva più a vedere il dildo ma sapeva che si trovava in mezzo alle sue gambe.

 

 _Devo farlo,_ si ripeté come un mantra, _è l'unico modo._

 

Lentamente e a malincuore, si obbligò ad abbassare i fianchi fino a sentire la punta sfiorargli una natica, troppo a sinistra per poter entrare dentro di lui. Spostando il peso del proprio corpo, la allineò contro la propria apertura, allungando una mano per raddrizzare leggermente il dildo e facilitarne l'inserimento. Poi, esalando un lungo sospiro tremolante, cominciò a spostare il peso dal braccio poggiato a terra ai propri fianchi finché non si sentì dilatare, e il suo primo istinto fu di alzarsi di colpo e cercare di fuggire ma si trattenne, costringendosi invece ad abbassarsi finché la punta del dildo non scivolò del tutto dentro di lui.

 

\- Tutta questa commedia per un dildo così piccolo, - commentò Stan in tono di scherno. - Non fai tanta scena nemmeno quando ti scopa Mike...

 

\- Sta solo cercando di darci un bello spettacolo, dopotutto stiamo facendo un video ricordo - disse Victor, suonando più che compiaciuto.

 

Kay tentò di ignorare i loro commenti, tenendo lo sguardo basso verso il suo obiettivo. La candelina sulla torta non era lontana, eppure nella sua mente disperata gli sembrava un bersaglio impossibile da colpire. Senza contare il modo...

 

Ma doveva farcela, non importava come. Non aveva scelta.

 

Centimetro dopo centimetro, il resto del dildo scivolò dentro di lui senza particolare difficoltà, affondando completamente fino alla base. A quel punto Kay era tornato ad appoggiare entrambe le mani di fronte a sé e aveva cambiato posizione, accucciandosi sulle punte dei piedi anziché inginocchiandosi.

 

Si ritrovò nuovamente a tremare, anche se non quanto prima, e stavolta la ragione principale oltre alla paura era il fatto che il sex toy andava a premere _proprio lì_ , e Kay non era sicuro di riuscire a sopportarlo. Non riusciva ad impedirsi di ricordare quando Victor lo aveva penetrato ed in qualche modo era riuscito a colpire precisamente quel punto con ogni spinta, ignorando le sue suppliche e anzi masturbandolo apposta per intensificare quella sensazione che si era fatta sempre più forte, sempre più intensa, finché...

 

 _No!,_ pensò Kay, tremando ancora più forte al pensiero di doversi obbligare a provare la stessa cosa e a dover essere lui stesso a farlo. Tuttavia...

 

 _Non ho scelta,_ pensò con amarezza, ignorando la voce sempre più colma di panico dentro di lui che lo pregava di smettere, di non farlo, qualunque cosa ma non questo.

 

All'inizio si mosse lentamente, sollevando pian piano i fianchi fin quasi a far scivolar fuori il sex toy prima di riabbassarsi, mordendosi il labbro per non gemere. La curvatura dell'oggetto faceva sì che la punta premesse con prepotenza contro la sua prostata mentre affondava dentro di lui, e le increspature morbide massaggiavano la sua apertura sensibile in modo inaspettatamente piacevole.

 

Si ritrovò quasi senza volere a trattenere il respiro, tentando di mantenere il controllo sulle proprie reazioni. Cercò di ignorare il più possibile gli altri ragazzi, quella situazione in cui era costretto a subire e fare tutto quello che volevano, la telecamera che lo stava riprendendo, ed ogni cosa che non fosse il proprio corpo ed il modo in cui il suo cazzo stava reagendo alla penetrazione.

 

\- Dai, non stuzzicarci così, lo so che così non ti basta, - commentò malevolo Victor.

 

\- Muovi quel culo, troia, non costringermi ad usare le cattive maniere. - lo minacciò Josh, mentre Mike non poté trattenersi dal suggerire che forse avrebbe preferito il suo cazzo a quel giocattolino.

 

\- Forse non è abbastanza grosso per farlo godere davvero!

 

Il problema non erano le dimensioni, anzi, il fatto che fosse così piccolo faceva sì che il fastidio fosse minimo, soprattutto dopo essere stato preparato e lubrificato. Era la vergogna a bloccarlo, la consapevolezza del fatto che tutti gli occhi fossero su di lui a guardarlo mentre si scopava da solo con quel dildo e ne traeva piacere, ma per qualche motivo il suo corpo reagì a quella vergogna infiammandosi ancora di più e prima ancora di accorgersene i suoi fianchi avevano cominciato ad abbassarsi ed alzarsi con più foga, strappandogli gemiti e sospiri di piacere che non riusciva più a trattenere e che lo imbarazzavano ancora di più, e quindi lo portavano a godere ancora più di prima.

 

Era come se Kay fosse intrappolato in un circolo vizioso di umiliazione ed eccitazione, e la vocina che lo pregava di fermarsi sembrava sempre più flebile mentre quella che gli sussurrava di lasciarsi andare ed arrendersi al piacere era sempre più suadente.

 

Perché resistere in fondo? La ragione gli sfuggiva dalla mente come una saponetta bagnata fra le dita, era sicuro che fosse stato importante o almeno di averlo creduto ma ora? Ora nulla importava se non il fatto che era sempre più vicino, dannazione, ma non era abbastanza perché le sue cosce non riuscivano a farlo muovere velocemente come voleva, e il suo cazzo supplicava attenzioni, ma quando tentò di toccarsi Josh gli tirò via la mano e gliela riappoggiò a terra prima di schiacciarla sotto una scarpa.

 

Kay gridò forte e lo guardò con un misto di rancore e frustrazione, combattuto fra l'istinto di supplicare e di insultarlo, al che Josh sogghignò e lo fissò dritto negli occhi prima di cominciare a masturbarglisi davanti, spostando il peso sull'altro piede senza però sollevare la scarpa.

 

\- Su, troia, non ti fermare... ci stavi prendendo gusto, si vedeva, ti piace proprio prenderlo nel culo!

 

Kay non riuscì a trattenere un singhiozzo, ma nonostante le lacrime che presero a scorrergli lungo le guance i suoi movimenti non cessarono, anzi, si fecero ancora più frenetici.

 

\- Madò... io così non resisto! - sbottò Mike, avvicinandosi a sua volta e sbattendoglielo quasi fisicamente in faccia, masturbandosi a ritmo con i suoi fianchi. - Oh sì, muovi quel culo! Non vedo l'ora di scopartelo di nuovo... ahh voglio vederti godere ancora di più col mio cazzo, te lo farò sentire tutto, fino in fondo! Ti scoperò così forte che quando ti verrò dentro la mia sborra ti uscirà dalla gola!

 

Victor non disse niente, ma non esitò ad avvicinarsi a sua volta per unirsi agli altri due, e dopo qualche minuto anche Stan borbottò qualcosa tipo "oh, al diavolo!" e li raggiunse, usando la mano libera dalla telecamera.

 

Kay a quel punto non riuscì a concentrarsi su nulla che non fosse il proprio piacere e il fatto che quei ragazzi lo stessero osservando mentre gemeva e cavalcava quel sex toy come se la sua stessa vita ne dipendesse, chiaramente eccitati da quello spettacolo. Un'ondata di calore lo pervase e qualcosa in lui si spezzò in quel momento, annientando gli ultimi bisbigli della vocina supplicante di prima.

 

I suoi movimenti cambiarono, non solo in velocità ma nel modo in cui le sue gambe si aprirono di più, assicurandosi di mettere in mostra il suo sesso duro e dalla punta completamente scoperta e bagnata, il liquido pre-eiaculatorio che gocciolava per tutta la lunghezza della sua erezione e sul pavimento sottostante, arrivando anche a colpire la torta quando i suoi fianchi si muovevano in modo particolarmente brusco.

 

Anche le sue braccia si distanziarono, o perlomeno uno dei due, perché l'altro era ancora bloccato dalla scarpa di Josh sulla sua mano, e il suo sguardo mutò quasi completamente, rabbia paura e frustrazione sostituite da un'espressione rapita, gli occhi che dardeggiavano da un pene all'altro prima di sollevarsi verso quelli di Victor.

 

\- Allora ti piace la tua sorpresa? - chiese il ragazzo, le labbra incurvate in un sogghigno crudele. - Stai per venire, non è vero? Ti piace così tanto quel sex toy? O forse... ti piace farti guardare mentre godi come la puttanella ninfomane che sei.

 

\- Ah... t-ti pre...Ahh!...a...mi... - gemette Kay, a malapena in grado di concentrarsi sui propri movimenti e a formare parole compiute allo stesso tempo. Gli sembrava di avere sia le gambe che il cervello ridotti in gelatina e non era sicuro di come stesse riuscendo a continuare a muoversi, ma soprattutto non gli importava, non finché gli altri lo avessero continuato a guardare e quella cosa dentro di lui avesse continuato a mandare come una serie di scosse di piacere lungo tutto il suo corpo ogni volta che il dildo affondava in lui.

 

\- Che cosa, Kay? Scusa ma non riusciamo a sentirti sopra a quei gemiti da troia in calore! - commentò Josh, allungando la mano libera a giocherellare con uno dei suoi capezzoli.

 

Kay gemette e sussultò più forte a quel contatto, spingendo in fuori il petto come per incoraggiarlo a continuare, anche quando la stretta di Josh si fece più dolorosa e il ragazzo gli torse il capezzolo e tirò come se stesse cercando di staccarglielo. Nel frattempo Mike fece lo stesso con l'altro e si avvicinò di più al suo viso, strofinandogli la punta del proprio cazzo contro la faccia e spargendovi il liquido pre-eiaculatorio che vi si era raccolto, gocciolando fuori dalla sua uretra.

 

\- Aah... v-ve...aah! - gemette Kay, lottando per riuscire a tirare fuori le parole, a malapena riuscendo a comporre le frasi nella sua testa prima di farle uscire, inframezzate da gemiti e sospiri ansimanti - s...sto...per....Aaah! V-ve... eeh! ...nire

 

\- Stai venendo troia? Senza nemmeno aspettarci prima? - chiese Josh, in tono fintamente dispiaciuto. - Sei proprio uno stronzetto egoista che pensa solo col proprio cazzo e col proprio culo.

 

\- Ah! Nh.... t-ti pre...aah!

 

Kay afferrò la maglietta di Josh con l'unica mano libera, fissandolo con sguardo implorante.

 

\- G...guar...dami...

 

Josh per tutta risposta lo afferrò per i capelli, tirandogli indietro la testa e scoccandogli un'occhiata glaciale.

 

\- Non toccarmi con quelle mani sudicie, - sibilò prima di sputargli in faccia. - Piccolo verme schifoso.

 

\- Aaah! - Kay inarcò la schiena e gridò disperatamente, venendo con una serie di affondi talmente frenetici da assomigliare a convulsioni, il cuore che gli batteva così forte nelle orecchie da assordare il coro di risate beffarde, commenti di scherno e versi di piacere. Il suo seme schizzò più volte in lunghi getti ogni volta che il sex toy tornò a premere contro la sua prostata, finché le ultime gocce non scivolarono lungo il suo membro che ormai andava afflosciandosi come un palloncino sgonfio.

 

Stava ancora finendo di venire quando sentì i primi schizzi colpirgli il viso, chiudendo gli occhi appena in tempo per non ritrovarcisi lo sperma di Mike. Poi la stessa sostanza calda e vischiosa gli spruzzò addosso da tutte le direzioni, sporcandogli il viso, i capelli e il petto, colando lungo il suo corpo come albume d'uovo.

 

Finalmente, quando Kay riaprì gli occhi ed abbassò lo sguardo, si ritrovò a fissare la torta ormai ricoperta di striature bianche, e la candelina che vi stava al centro...

 

* * *

 

 

_Riuscirà Kay a spegnere la candelina?_

**[Sì](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813999/chapters/34279592)  |  [No](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813999/chapters/34279665) **

 


	2. BadEnd #1: Fallimento

Finalmente, quando Kay riaprì gli occhi ed abbassò lo sguardo, si ritrovò a fissare la torta ormai ricoperta di striature bianche, e la candelina che vi stava al centro, completamente intonsa. La fiammella che vi danzava sopra sembrava quasi volerlo sbeffeggiare.

 

\- Oh, ma che peccato... l'hai mancata di un soffio - disse Victor in tono falsamente dispiaciuto.

 

\- Oh, vedrai, abbiamo ancora tante scene da girare insieme! Sono sicuro che ci divertiremo un mondo, - disse Stan, sogghignando. - Sarà il compleanno migliore della tua vita.

 

Sollevando lo sguardo verso la telecamera, a Kay sfuggì un verso simile ad un singulto.

 

-H...heeh...

 

Poi, lentamente, sorrise.

 


	3. BadEnd #2: Successo(?)

Finalmente, quando Kay riaprì gli occhi ed abbassò lo sguardo, si ritrovò a fissare la torta ormai ricoperta di striature bianche, e la candelina che vi stava al centro. Un getto l'aveva investita in pieno, spegnendo lo stoppino ancora fumante.

 

\- Bella mira! - commentò Stan, mentre Mike si limitò a lanciare un fischio.

 

\- Pare che dovremo terminare qui le riprese - disse Victor, facendo spallucce e rimettendosi a posto i pantaloni. - Dai, spegni e ridalla a Josh.

 

Stan sbuffò in risposta, lanciandogli un'occhiata contrariata, ma fece come richiesto.

 

\- Hai espresso un desiderio? - chiese intanto Mike al ragazzino, ridendo della sua espressione smarrita.

 

\- Gli servirebbe una doccia - notò Josh, arricciando il naso ed allontanandosi di qualche passo prima di esaminare la telecamera, come per assicurarsi che Stan non gliel'avesse rotta in qualche modo.

 

\- Buona idea, non ho voglia di sporcarmi tutti i vestiti di sperma - disse Victor, afferrando Kay per un braccio per farlo alzare in piedi.

 

\- Qual è il problema? Basta togliersi i vestiti! - notò Mike, ma aiutò comunque Victor a tirare su il ragazzino per condurlo verso il bagno, sollevandolo senza particolare gentilezza.

 

\- Josh, tu non vieni? - chiese Stan, finendo di sistemarsi i pantaloni prima di seguire gli altri.

 

\- Sì sì arrivo! Metto a posto le mie cose e vi raggiungo, - borbottò Josh, ancora distratto dalla telecamera. L'altro ragazzo rimase ad osservarlo ancora qualche istante prima di fare spallucce ed uscire dalla stanza.

 

 

 

La vibrazione proveniente dalla sua tasca riscosse finalmente il ragazzo dai propri pensieri. Tirando fuori il telefono, Josh lanciò un'occhiata svogliata al nome di Victor sulla schermata e sbuffò piano prima di rispondere.

 

\- Sì?

 

\- Ne hai ancora per molto? Guarda che qui cominciamo senza di te...

 

\- Quasi finito, dammi dieci minuti e sarò lì.

 

\- Senti ma hai portato gli e-stim?

 

\- Ah, sì! Sono nel... uhm... - Josh agrottò le sopracciglia, cercando di ricordare dove li aveva messi. - Sacchetto azzurro. Non me li rompere o...

 

\- Sì sì lo so, ci starò attento eccetera, tu non farti aspettare o ti perderai tutto il divertimento - concluse Victor prima di chiudere la chiamata.

 

\- Oh no, Victor, il divertimento è appena iniziato - mormorò Josh, appoggiando il cellulare alla scrivania e stirando le labbra in un sogghigno crudele, tornando a portare la sua attenzione sullo schermo del computer di Kay.

 

\- Hmm, quale suona meglio? - mormorò in tono indeciso - "Sorpresa di compleanno: primo orgasmo anale" o "Troietta adolescente scopre l'orgasmo anale"

 

Il ragazzo soppesò la questione ancora per qualche minuto prima di arrivare ad una conclusione. Dopo aver finito di compilare anche quell'ultimo campo, finalmente poté premere il pulsante per procedere, e dopo un paio di passaggi finalmente la schermata di caricamento comparve sulla pagina.

 

Il sogghigno di Josh si allargò ulteriormente nel vedere la percentuale salire lentamente ma inesorabilmente verso il 100%. Gli ci era voluto più tempo del previsto per aggiustare il video perché Stan non era stato abbastanza attento, ma era comunque sicuro che, una volta che avrebbero finito con Kay, il video sarebbe stato sicuramente caricato. Chissà, con un po' di fortuna, forse avrebbe già collezionato un po' di visualizzazioni.

 

\- Buon compleanno, Kay, - mormorò Josh, alzandosi per andare a raggiungere gli altri in sala. In fondo, la festa era appena cominciata...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Riuscirà Kay a spegnere la candelina?  
>  **[No](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813999/chapters/34279592) | [Sì](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813999/chapters/34279665) **


End file.
